Lesson
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Semua nilai Naruto merah, dan lagi-lagi dia mendapatkan amukan dari ibunya. Seorang mahasiswa pintar datang atas undangan Kushina untuk mengajari Naruto. Apa jadinya jika Naruto malah jatuh cinta dengan pengajar yang hobi memukul kepalanya tersebut? NaruSasu, Yaoi, Smut, GJ.


**Naruto cs milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NaruSasu**

 _Cerita ini murni karangan gak jelas saya sendiri dengan meminjam beberapa chara milik om Kishi, dengan banyak kesalahan penulisan, keluar dari karakter sebenarnya, dan gaya yang semerawut._ _Naruto POV cerewet wet wet wet.  
TYPO(S)_ _  
Di satu bagian tidak untuk dibaca anak kecil._

(Note 10 April 2017 : Sebenarnya ini tulisan lama 1 tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu saya doyan baca indogay yang pakai sudut pertama aku. Tidak disangka pas ane baca ulang nih tulisan parah juga. Narutonya cerewet banget, aku uda lupa gimana rasanya pas nulis ini dulu. Tapi karena da terlanjur banyak, mending aku kasih lemon terus dipublish buat nambah story. Hahahh. #digampar)

 _…_ _._

 _.._

 _._

"Se-semuanya merah?" Ibuku jelas mengenal anaknya dengan baik. Dia tahu seluk beluk kelakuan anaknya yang telah dibesarkannya selama 17 tahun. Mulai dari betapa malasnya dan ceroboh anaknya ini jika disuruh melakukan sesuatu, sampai seberapa bodoh anaknya jika dihadapkan dengan materi pelajaran. Tapi tetap saja pandangan tidak percaya itu tersirat jelas di wajah cantiknya, menatap terkejut kertas hasil dari ujian tengah semesterku kali ini. Seolah baru menyadari, jika anaknya lebih bodoh daripada yang dia kira.

"Jika begini bagaimana kau bisa lulus Naruto!" Tatapnya tajam, yang mulai tersirat aura kemarahan dari balik mata hijaunya. "Kau sudah kelas sebelas. Bagaimana dengan masa depanmu jika kau terus seperti ini!"

 _BRAK._ Terlonjak aku ketika tiba-tiba ibu menggebrak kertas hasilku di atas meja. Tanpa sadar kedua tanganku sudah berada di depan dengan sebelah kaki terangkat, takut-takut ibu akan mulai menerkamku.

"Jawab! Kau mau menjadi seperti apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku menurunkan posisiku secara berlahan dengan pandangan jatuh ke lantai. "Umm-ano…!"Jika ditanya ingin menjadi apa aku nanti? Kalau bisa sih aku ingin menjadi pemain basket profesional. Atau kalau tidak menjadi model atau artis saja. Jadi hidupku tidak akan jauh dari para fans girl yang menggilaiku.

Huemm…paling enak menjadi model sambil menjadi pemain basket inti salah satu tim di Jepang. Yang setiap pertandingan akan di syuting masuk tv, dan hari ke hari pemotretan masuk majalah mingguan. Keren, dan tangguh. Hohohoh, eksis abis.. semua gadispun memuja. Mirip Kise dari Generation of miracle anime yang kemarin ku tonton. Jujur, aku paling suka gaya chara anime satu itu. Charming and berkelas. Aku merasa baru saja menemukan kembaranku.

Tapi jelas aku tidak bisa mengatakan jawaban itu. Wanita galak itu pasti akan langsung menggeplakku karena mimpi di siang bolong.

"Grrrr~! Kau bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan masa depanmu sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki anak madesu sepertimu? Aaaargh~! Memikirkanmu seorang saja sudah cukup membuat pusing Naruto!"

Jika tadi aku hanya tersentak, kini serasa ingin terkena serangan jantung mendapati tiba-tiba ibu menggeram keras seperti itu. Mengerikan! Desisannya langsung membuatku merinding.

Apa dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang buruk? Seharusnya ibu tidak melakukan hal itu. Ucapan adalah do'a, terutama jika itu keluar dari mulut seorang ibu.

AAHH TIDAK! Setidaknya belum ibu. Aku belum Madesu! Aku masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk berubah.

Aku melirik ibuku, dan kudapati dia sedang menatap tajam padaku layaknya ingin menelanku kembali ke perutnya. Jika itu benar dapat ia lakukan, bukannya kembali menjadi bayi aku malah menjadi.. ewh~! Kalianpun tahu apa yang aku maksud. Matakupun reflex terlempar kembali ke atas lantai.

"Gahh, kau ini! Seharusnya hal ini tidak dibiarkan terjadi!"

Mendengar dia masih terus mendesis aku menduga sembilan ekor rubahnya akan segera berdiri, dan jelas itu adalah pertanda buruk. Aku hanya menatap lantai dengan pandangan _hopeless_. Tidak berani menatap mata ibuku secara langsung. Dia itu ratu rubah. Kharismanya sebagai wanita memang cantik dan anggun, tapi sifat agresifnya melebihi medusa, semua lelaki bisa menjadi karpet di bawah kakinya.

Tadinya aku takut, ibu mungkin akan mencincangku untuk dijadikan makanan Kyuubi, setelah tertangkap basah menyembunyikan kartu hasil studi yang didominasi warna merah.

Jika saja itu orang lain atau bahkan guru yang sudah biasa menjadi langganan dalam memarahiku, mereka tidak akan memberikan efek apapun padaku. Aku bahkan sudah terbiasa menyengir bodoh tanpa rasa bersalah. Tapi tidak untuk kemarahan ibuku. Dia adalah orang yang selalu merawatku dan satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Tentu aku tidak ingin menyepelekan orang yang melahirkanku. Bisa-bisa aku dikutuk menjadi batu.

Well, aku tidak ingin dimuseumkan dengan nama 'batu kodok yang meringis'.

"Dengar! Ibu tidak bisa membiarkan kau terus seperti ini. Jadi ibu sudah mengambil suatu tindakan untukmu." Ucapnya kemudian. Aku hanya meliriknya sedikit.

Tindakan apa? Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang mengerikan! Aku tahu jika aku ini anak yang buruk, tapi untuk dipindahkan ke sekolah asrama sungguh aku tidak siap, terutama asrama militer. Membayangkannya saja sudah cukup membuatku mual. Selain sangat ketat dan penuh perintah banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa disana itu dipenuhi murid dan guru gay, bisa-bisa aku tidak lagi lurus setelah pulang dari sekolah asrama.

"Ibu sudah mencarikan guru les untukmu." Lanjutannya kemudian membuatku menghembuskan nafas lega. Saking leganya aku sampai tersenyum dengan menggigit bibirku.

"Guru les?" Jadi guru les ya? Hahah, untunglah! Ternyata aku hanya berpikir terlalu jauh jika ibu akan mengirimku ke asrama. Karena itu sama saja menceburkanku ke dalam lubang Neraka. Setidaknya aku dapat merilekskan bahuku karena tentang apa yang dikatakannya dulu untuk memindahkanku ke asrama hanyalah sebuah gertakan. Les privat biasanya hanya akan berlangsung seminggu tiga kali, jadi tidak akan berpengaruh banyak terhadap waktu bermainku.

"Tapi ini kesempatan terakhir Naruto!" Aku menatap mata hijau ibuku yang penuh ketegasan. "Jika ujian semester besok nilaimu tetap ada yang merah, ibu tidak ada pilihan lain untuk mengirimmu ke asrama."

 _Jedderr_ ~ baru saja pradugaku lewat. Rupanya hal itu masih tetap berlaku.

"Eh-tapi-" Aku menatap ibuku dengan pandangan anak anjing mau dibuang. Mengharapkan belas kasihan untuk keringanan darinya. Karena ini masih terlalu berat dan aku belum dapat merasa yakin dapat memiliki nilai tanpa satupun yang merah. Bagaimana dengan pelajaran matematika? Harusnya tidak ada apa-apakan jika ada satu pelajaran yang tetap berwarna merah?

"Kali ini tidak ada toleransi Naruto. Beberapa bulan lagi kau sudah akan naik ke kelas tiga." Tapi layaknya hal itu sudah menjadi keputusan yang bulat, ibuku tidak menerima keluhan apapun dan langsung beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Tanpa menghilangkan tatapan membunuhnya sampai detik terakhir ia meninggalkanku.

Sedangkan aku hanya dapat gigit jari. Rasanya mustahil untuk merubah nilai bertahun-tahun yang betah diangka sepuluh ditambah lima itu menanjak lima puluh tingkat lagi. Terutama rasanya les privat ini adalah hal percuma.

Aissh~! Benar-benar akan menjadi gawat jika aku dipindahkan ke asrama.

Sebenarnya dulu aku sudah pernah mendapat guru les, tepatnya saat aku duduk di bangku SMP. Tapi karena dia menyebalkan dan suka memukul kepalaku, aku mengerjainya dan membuatnya mengundurkan diri. Tanpa ada perkembangan yang berarti nilai sekolahku malah semakin turun. Akhirnya ibuku mulai lelah dan hanya menyerahkanku kepada guru pembimbing di sekolah. Yeah… setidaknya aku lulus dengan baik. Tapi hal ini terjadi lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak ada yang khusus tentangku kecuali aku lumayan di bidang non akademik tetapi idiot di bidang akademik. Aku menyebut diriku sendiri idiot, ha-ha untuk menunjukkan seberapa jujurnya aku ini. Jadi kalian bisa mempercayai semua yang aku katakan. Tapi… sebenarnya aku tidak sebodoh itu!Walau para guru dan teman-temanku memanggilku bodoh aku ini cukup bisa diandalkan jika sudah dihadapkan dengan suatu tantangan. Membantu temanku yang sedang dibully misalnya, aku akan dengan senang hati menghajar para berandal yang mengganggu ketenangan sekolah. Walaupun aku sendiri juga berandal yang suka berbuat gaduh sih.

Siapa juga yang mau dipanggil idiot?

Hanya saja aku mengganggap belajar itu adalah hal yang merepotkan. Aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktuku dengan bermain game saat di kamar. Jika membaca buku sanggup membuatku tidur dalam beberapa menit, sebaliknya aku bisa bergadang semalaman hanya untuk menyelesaikan ending yang bagus dalam _dating_ _(otome)_ _game_.

Ahhhh! Gadis-gadis dua dimensi ini benar-benar kawaaaiii! Tidak ada surga yang lebih baik daripada dunia harem. Untuk pemuda di usia puber sepertiku khususnya.

"Naruto!" _Tok Tok Tok_

"Cck!" Aku sedikit berdecak mendengar suara ibu memanggil di depan kamar. Padahal aku sedang berpikir dengan serius, untuk menentukan jawaban terbaik yang akan kuberikan pada Aoi-chan. Terpaksa aku harus menundanya dan kembali menyimpannya untuk dilanjutkan nanti. 'Ah Aoi-chan! Tunggulah aku!' Aku pasti akan menemukan ending yang lebih menarik daripada rekorku bersama Miyabi-chan kemarin.

Aku menaruh joy stick ku dan segera berdiri untuk membukakan pintu kamar. Baru ingat jika guru privatku akan datang hari ini. Kuharap dia tidak menyebalkan seperti pak tua dan tidak punya hobi memukul kepala orang.

"Hey cepat buka anak bodoh! Apa saja yang kau lakukan di dalam?" Seru Ibu dari luar. Pelipisku berkedut. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatai anaknya seperti itu ketika ada orang lain bersamanya.

"Iya-iya! Ini juga sedang kubuka." Sebenarnya aku bukan orang yang terlalu privat untuk selalu mengunci pintu kamar. Hanya saja saat aku tidak ingin diganggu aku mengunci pintu agar sesuatu yang dapat merusak mood tidak sembarangan masuk. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin dipergoki bermain _dating game_ oleh wanita satu itu. Sementara aku belum pernah membawa pacar datang ke rumah, ibuku akan meneriakkan namaku sebagai anak yang malang karena hanya dapat pacaran dengan layar monitor.

"Dan jangan memanggilku bo-" Tepat setelah aku membukakan pintu bukan wajah cantik ibukulah yang pertama kulihat, tapi wajah cantik lain. Indah dan bersinar! Bukan seorang malaikat! Bukan pula seorang bidadari! Melainkan hanya seorang pemuda. Bahkan untuk sesama pemuda sepertiku, aku mengakui jika lelaki dihadapanku ini sangat tampan. Kulitnya seputih susu dan matanya hitam legam sehitam rambutnya. Dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Kukira umurnya sama denganku. Tapi jangan bilang jika dialah yang akan mengelessiku?

"Kau pasti terkejut!" Aku mengerjabkan mata ketika Ibuku muncul dari belakang pemuda itu dengan senyuman ceria. Seolah dia adalah ibu peri dengan tongkat ajaib lalu mulai mengucapkan mantera 'Inilah yak kau cari!' . "Ini Sasuke-kun, dia lulusan terbaik Konoha High School tahun lalu dan sekarang mendapat beasiswa di universitas Tokyo. Dia masih muda dan sangat tampan bukan?" Aku bisa melihat kedua alis ibuku terangkat beberapa kali. "Kau pasti mengira jika guru lesmu bapak-bapak mata empat lagi. Hahahh… tapi ibu juga butuh refreshing. Jadi secara khusus ibu merekrutnya dari Kurinei-san yang merupakan dosen disana. Ohya… Kurinei-san juga meminta Sasuke menjadi asisten dosennya padahal dia masih semester empat. Jadi kali ini ibu tidak akan salah memilih guru les terbaik untukmu."

Aku menatap ibuku dengan agak _speechless_ mendengarkan penjelasannya yang panjang dan menggebu-gebu itu. Terlebih lagi haruskah dia mengatakan hal itu? Mungkin pengaruh umur sehingga menurutnya membawa lelaki muda untuk menjadi guru les anaknya termasuk refreshing. Toh yang akan selalu bertatap muka dengan Sasuke adalah aku.

Sebagai anaknya aku juga tidak habis pikir ternyata ibuku juga termasuk tipe tante-tante yang seperti itu.

"Jadi kau tidak akan punya alasan lagi untuk mengabaikan guru lesmu. Ibu akan ke dapur untuk mengambil snack." Kemudian wanita paruh baya itu menuruni tangga dengan riang gembira.

Sementara aku menggaruk kepala, aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan berusaha tersenyum. Aku tidak mengira jika guru lesku semuda ini, entah kenapa membuatku sedikit canggung. Perawakannya ituloh! Yang sering dipakai dalam manga shoujo, juga bisa dikatagorikan sebagai bishounen. Ahh~ bicara seperti ini sudah cukup membuka kartuku sebagai seorang otaku. "Jadi siapa margamu-sen-sei?"

"Uchiha, lengkapnya Sasuke Uchiha." Jawabnya membuka suara, yang berikutnya bibir merah muda itu melengkung ke atas. Oh may… dia tersenyum! Detak jantungku serasa berhenti saat itu juga. Jika aku seorang gadis aku pasti sudah meleleh saat ini. Aku tidak menyangka jika efek senyuman pangeran berparas tampan itu benar-benar nyata. Bahkan berpengaruh pada pejantan sepertiku. Kukira itu hanya ada di manga shoujo! Bahkan kilauan efek background muncul disekitar parasnya yang rupawan saat dia tersenyum.

Aku segera menyadarkan diri mengingat diriku adalah seorang pria. Walau tidak ada salahnya juga sih untuk mengagumi paras dari pria lain. Biasanya seorang pria akan iri jika melihat paras yang lebih tampan dari dirinya, tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak memiliki rasa iri itu.

Apa aku baru saja tersihir?

Ah, lagipula aku juga sudah cukup merasa percaya diri dengan fisikku.

"Jadi, bisa kita belajar sekarang?" Ucapnya menyadarkanku.

"Ah-Iya, tentu! Silahkan masuk!" Aku segera memberi jalan agar guru privatku itu dapat masuk.

Kenapa aku jadi canggung seperti ini? Seperti bukan diriku saja.

Kepala dengan gaya rambut raven itu bergerak ke sekeliling. Sepertinya dia sedang memperhatikan kamarku. Aku sedikit bernafas lega. Setidaknya aku bukan seorang maniak otaku yang kamarnya di penuhi poster anime dan banyak boneka figure. Hanya ada beberapa poster di kamarku tanpa ada boneka figure atau apapun. Aku hanya punya mainan figure yang kudapat dari hadiah snack dan juga mesin mainan. Butuh banyak uang coin untuk mendapatkan karakter yang kumau, karena bonekanya tersembunyi di dalam bola yang keluar setelah mesin dikocok. Biasanya setelah penasaran dan beberapa kali bermain kau tidak akan berhenti sampai mendapatkan karakter yang langkah. Tapi pada akhirnya itu semua menjadi sampah dan hanya kusimpan di dalam kardus. Disamping itu Aku tidak pernah mengoleksi apapun karena jika berantakan itu akan membuatku repot. Dunia otakuku sebenarnya hanya sebatas sebuah kotak tanpa batas bernama laptop. Aku lebih suka bermain game daripada menonton anime, dan hanya punya satu rak komik terbatas di sudut kamar.

"Oh maaf! Akan kuambilkan alas duduk." Aku baru saja tersadar untuk menyiapkan meja. Pantas saja dia hanya berdiri. Aku juga harus menyiapkan buku pelajaran, tapi pelajaran apa yang akan dibahas? Apa harus dikeluarkan semua? Jelas itu terlalu banyak. Karena kurang mengikuti pelajaran di kelas, aku jadi tidak tahu pasti sudah sampai dimana.

Akhirnya kami bertiga duduk dengan berhadapkan satu meja cemilan dan minuman. Iya… bertiga! Tentu saja yang satu lagi itu adalah ibuku. Aku juga tidak habis pikir. Setelah meletakkan kue dan snack yang lain kukira dia akan meninggalkan kami berdua. Tapi rupanya dia duduk diantara kami dan mulai menanyakan banyak hal kepada Sasuke.

Aku hanya ikut mendengarnya sambil bertopang dagu memakan kripik kentang. Sedikit tertarik untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh tentang kehidupan pemuda itu. Walaupun agak jengkel juga menjadi kulit kacang seperti ini.

"Kau sangat tampan dan cukup tinggi." Hmm, itu memang benar. Kupikir aku sudah cukup tinggi sebagai anak SMA. Tinggiku kalau tidak salah sudah mencapai 175 cm. Tapi melihat Sasuke tingginya kira-kira hampir 180. Sedangkan perbandingan umur kita hanya 2 tahun."-Jika Sasuke-kun harus bekerja sendirian kenapa tidak menjadi model saja? Bayarannya kan lumayan." Tanya ibuku. Entah pertanyaan kesekian berapa karena aku lupa tidak menghitungnya. Dan aku mulai kesal. "Kulitmu juga sangat halus dan kenyal. Uchiha memang memiliki gen yang bagus. Ibu jadi betah untuk memegangnya." Dan dengan adanya pujian itupun makin bertambah mual. Terlebih sejak tadi kedua tangan ibuku terus menangkup tangan kiri Sasuke. Menggenggamnya, mengelusnya bahkan meremas-remasnya. Walau tidak banyak siapapun akan merasa malu melihat kelakuan ibu sendiri secentil itu.

Atau hanya aku yang baper?

Apa benar sehalus itu? Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin memegangnya juga.

"Dulu pernah ada agensi yang menawariku,"

"Lalu kenapa tidak diambil?" Sahut ibu antusias.

"Ah tidak. Aku tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk berakting di depan kamera."

Hoh, benarkah? Padahal itu kesempatan yang bagus sekali! Jika saja aku yang mendapat tawaran seperti itu aku pasti tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk langsung mengambilnya.

"Lagipula jika saat ini aku menjadi model, akan disayangkan sekali... aku tidak akan ada disini untuk memenuhi undangan bibi sebagai pengajar Naruto!" Canda Sasuke membuat ibuku langsung tertawa membenarkannya.

"Hahahh kau benar. Kami merasa beruntung…" dan beberapa saat mereka tertawa ringan. Aku yang terus memperhatikannyapun tertegun. Lebih tertegun lagi ketika sepasang obsidian itu menatapku, seolah mengajakku untuk ikut tertawa. Akupun terkekeh pelan, sambil menahan debaran jantungku yang tiba-tiba terdengar jelas.

Suara tawa Sasuke terdengar ringan dan menyenangkan, walaupun aku tahu itu hanyalah tawa formalitas. Seperti semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhku ketika aku mendrible bola di lapangan basket.

Selama sesi tanya jawab tadi, karena ibuku tidak henti-hentinya menanyakan banyak hal untuk terus mengobrol, kukira Sasuke sebenarnya bukan type yang banyak berbicara. Tidak aku sangka dia juga bisa bercanda seperti itu.

"Kau pasti menemui banyak kesulitan selama ini." Ibuku berkata dengan tatapan lembut, mengelus tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan. "Tidak juga." Bibirnya tersenyum tipis seolah mengatakan terimakasih karena telah perhatian padanya. "Jika butuh bantuan, sebaiknya kau mengatakannya pada ibu. Ibu pasti akan sangat senang jika dapat membantumu Sasuke-kun." Dan obrolan merekapun terus berlanjut.

Suasana macam apa ini? kenapa menjadi serius dan berat?

Akupun terbawa suasana dengan semua pembicaraan itu.

Bermenit-menit ini terus mendengarkan dengan baik, membuatku tahu beberapa cerita tentang pemuda tampan itu. Sasuke memiliki kehidupan yang cukup _complicated_ , dengan beberapa sisi kelam di dalamnya.

Aku bahkan sempat terperangah ketika mendengar jika orang tuanya meninggal saat usianya masih delapan tahun. Tapi itu bukan sisi terburuknya. Pasalnya kakak yang selama itu merawatnya menggantikan posisi orang tua mereka tiba-tiba meninggal karena sakit. Bayangkan saja keluarga satu-satunya yang selama ini menjaganya diambil juga. Padahal kata Sasuke selama itu kakaknya terlihat sehat, walaupun telah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk bekerja keras. Tapi rupanya sang kakak tengah menyembunyikan sakit kronis yang semakin memburuk. Sasuke pasti sangat terpukul waktu itu.

Wew, dunia memang tidak adil.

Dengan suara bergetar dan perasaan bersalah karena bertanya lebih jauh Ibuku langsung mengganti topik. Dan itulah mengapa kedua tangan ibuku terus menangkup tangan Sasuke. Berusaha menguatkannya. Bahkan mengganti panggilan bibi menjadi Ibu. Berharap dapat berbagi kehangatan yang lebih kepadanya.

Hah dasar! Harusnya ibu tidak menanyakan hal itu. Aku yang terus memandangi Sasuke bahkan serasa ingin meneteskan air mata.

Mendengar ceritanya membuat aku patut bersyukur. Walaupun hanya tinggal berdua, aku dan ibuku masih memiliki satu sama lain. Aku juga belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki cerita hidup serumit Sasuke. Pasti berat. Setelah ditinggal sang kakak mungkin itu menjadi masa yang paling sulit. Tiga tahun yang lalu saat kakaknya meninggal berarti Sasuke masih SMA. Dia harus sekolah sambil bekerja untuk membiayai semuanya sendiri, juga mengurus semuanya sendiri. Membersihkan rumah sendiri, memasak sendiri, sekolah, bekerja, mengerjakan PR. Sasuke pasti mengatur jadwalnya dengan sangat baik. Lalu bagaimana jika dia jatuh sakit? Jadwalnya akan kacau dan tidak ada yang menggantikannya. Membayangkan jika dia jatuh sakit dan tidak ada lagi orang yang akan merawatnya membuatku merasakan empati. Bahkan dia harus merawat dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan selemah apapun. Bayangan kesendirian yang akan membuatmu menjadi sangat kesepian… tenggorokanku terasa tercekik.

Aku masih punya ibu yang akan menjagaku 24 jam saat aku sakit. Sedangkan Sasuke— siapa yang akan membuatkannya bubur?

Sasuke… dia pria yang kuat!

"Kau— kenapa kau menangis Naruto!" Ibu menatapku dengan kernyitan heran di wajahnya. Sasuke juga ikut menatapku. Akupun tersadar dan mengusap wajahku yang memang basah.

"Hahah- tidak. Kripik singkong ini benar-benar pedas, tapi aku menghabiskannya sendirian." Elakku sambil mengintip ke dalam bungkus plastik yang berisi sisa remahan kripik, dan dengan senyuman bodoh menunjukkan kepada mereka.

'Ahh~! Ini memalukan. Bagaimana bisa air mataku keluar tanpa izin?'

Ibu mengambil bungkus kripik kentang yang jelas bertuliskan rasa balado itu lalu melipatnya. Mungkin ia bermaksud membuangnya.

"Sudah waktunya ibu meninggalkan kalian berdua." Ibuku berdiri berencana berajak dari kamarku. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "Ibu serahkan anak bodoh satu itu kepadamu Sasuke-kun! Kau harus sabar-sabar dalam menghadapinya. Jika dia tidak memperhatikan…" Ibu menatapku sebentar "-kau boleh memukulnya sedikit agar otaknya kembali berputar."

Memang dikiranya tv rusak yang tidak akan keluar gambarnya jika tidak digetok lebih dulu?

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ugh~, Aku tidak sebodoh itu ibu!" Masih dengan terisak aku menimpali perkataan ibuku. Tapi wanita itu hanya tersenyum lebar lalu keluar dari kamar.

Hanya ada aku dan guru les baruku sekarang. Dan tutorku yang tampan itu tengah menatapku. "Huh, kau masih menangis?" Ujarnya , sementara aku masih mengusap ingusku dengan lengan kaosku.

Menatap matanya yang memperhatikanku membuatku semakin salah tingkah. Aku berusaha menyibukkan diri memandang arah lain.

"Ah tidak." Melihat tumpukan buku yang tadi aku kumpulkan aku mengambil yang teratas dan mulai membukanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan pelajaran sejarah?" Tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan ke hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan sekarang, sementara aku mengembalikan bentuk muka absurdku. Halaman tengah langsung terbuka tanpa harus untuk memilih bab aku mengejanya dengan tersendat. Sialnya tulisan kanji ini terlihat agak belibet.

Masih belum terdengar Sasuke menjawabnya.

"Kau itu… suka menangis tanpa sebab ya?" Malah hal itu lagi yang dia katakan.

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Aku ini laki-laki. Aku tidak akan menangis dengan mudah jadi tadi itu aku tidak menangis! Hanya saja bubuk baladonya masuk ke mataku!" Elakku sengit. Akan menjadi kesan yang buruk jika dia mengira aku adalah pria yang gampang menangis. Aku ini pejantan tangguh, tentu aku tidak mau Sasuke salah menilaiku.

"Bukannya kau menangis karena pedas?"

"Yah, tentu saja itu juga!"

"Kalau kepedasan kenapa kau tidak minum?" Ucapnya lagi. Alisnya yang rapi itu sedikit terangkat.

Aku milirik minuman di atas meja, menyambar botol cola dan langsung meminumnya tanpa gelas dengan tergesa.

Karena terlalu tergesa tenggorokanku menolak apa yang aku telan sehingga menyembur keluar.

"Ohhok! Uhuk- uhuk! Owwh~ uhuk!"Aku tersedak keras sampai rasa sodanya membakar faringku. Bahkan mataku sampai berair.

"Hahahahhh, kau itu bodoh ya?" Sasuke menertawaiku dengan kejamnya, pemuda tampan itu bahkan sampai terbahak memengangi perutnya.

'Sial! Rupaku pasti sudah sangat konyol sekarang.'

Tapi mendengar suara tawanya yang terbahak-bahak membuat perhatianku kembali teralih kepadanya. Sasuke mungkin hanya tertawa tidak lebih dari satu menit. Tapi itu cukup membuatku melupakan rasa kacaunya tenggorokanku. Kali ini ia tertawa dengan lepas tanpa beban. Berbeda dengan yang tadi. Aku baru sadar kalau suara tawa itu ada bermacam-macam. _Well_ , Aku lebih menyukai yang ini.

Setidaknya kelakuan konyolku cukup lucu untuk menghiburnya. _Well_ , membuat orang lain tertawa juga merupakan ibadah. Sehingga aku tidak merasa rugi karena dapat melihat ekspresi mengagumkan itu.

Bermaksud membersihkan mukaku yang semakin absurd aku meraih lengan kaosku, tapi Sasuke menghantikanku, "Hentikan itu! Akan terlihat jorok jika kau membuat pakaianmu menjadi kumal." Ujarnya lalu meraih tasnya.

Aku tertegun saat menyadari ia meraih wajahku dengan sapu tangannya, dan mulai mengusap wajahku dengan lembut. Dalam keadaan ini aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Ah~ jangan bilang kini wajahku mulai memanas.

"Terimakasih!" Aku segera menyambar sapu tangannya dan membersihkan wajahku sendiri. Akan berbahaya jika keadaan ini tetap berlangsung. Terutama perasaan seperti ini tidak seharusnya ada.

Sasuke masih sempat terkekeh saat memilah tumpukan buku. Bisa disimpulkan aku sudah memberi kesan yang sangat-sangat lucu. Ugh~terimakasih, mungkin aku sudah diberi cap 'bodoh' sekarang.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dengan pelajaran matematika?" Ucapnya kemudian.

Sasuke membuka buku paket tebal itu yang langsung menampilkan rumus-rumus yang bahkan aku tidak yakin apa nama lambangnya. Aku menatapnya dengan horor. Seolah otakku langsung berkontraksi untuk menolak melihat isi buku itu.

Kanapa harus diawali dengan pelajaran seberat itu?Aku itu sangat payah kalau harus dihadapkan dengan rumus-rumus. Matematika adalah pelajaran nomer satu yang kubenci. Nilai ujianku bahkan selalu diawali dengan angka satu.

"Ah~ Sensei! Sejarah mungkin akan lebih cocok menjadi awalan yang bagus untuk pelajaran pertama kita." Sahutku. Menyodorkan buku sejarah yang tadi kubuka, dengan sengaja menggeser buku paket mtk itu. Sasuke malah meliriknya dengan pandangan tidak penting. "Bagaimanapun dengan mengetahui sejarah akan menjadikan awalan yang baik, baru setelah itu rumus-rumus bisa mendapatkan penyelesaiannya." Bujukku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

Setelah berkedip, beberapa saat aku masih terdiam karena otakku kurang konek. Yeah, mungkin aku yang tidak nyambung.

Aku mengusap tengkukku dan bergeser beberapa senti lebih dekat dengannya. "Maksudku… bagaimana jika kita mulai dengan mengetahui sejarah kita masing-masing untuk menjadi lebih akrab!" Jurusku mulai keluar. Masih berusaha membujuk aku mulai mengeluarkan bualan tidak penting. Dan dampaknya adalah kernyitan di wajah Sasuke.

"Tadikan aku sudah mendengar cerita soal Sensei. Jadi seharusnya Sensei mengetahui sesuatu tentangku juga. Itu berguna untuk menciptakan hubungan yang harmonis." Aku mengangkat alisku beberapa kali berharap kali ini dia memahami yang aku maksud.

Sementara aku menunggu jawaban aku menatap wajah itu dan mendapatinya merapatkan bibir, lalu berkata. "Jadi apa yang harus aku ketahui tentangmu?"

Mendengar responnya aku mulai cengengesan sambil menggosok hidungku dengan telunjuk. "Yeah… misalnya, dulu aku pernah meraih juara satu lomba lari 100 meter, atau untuk saat ini aku sedang mengikuti dua klub, yaitu basket dan _green garden_. Dan mungkin Sensei bisa menanyakan sejarahku yang lain!" Ujarku dengan bangga.

Berpikir tadi aku telah mengetahui beberapa tentang dirinya, tidak ada salahnya jika Sasuke mengetahui beberapa hal tentang muridnya jugakan!

Kegiatan belajar mengajar yang efektif adalah saat guru dan murid memiliki hubungan yang komunikatif. Untuk dapat komunikatif hal pertama yang diperlukan adalah dengan mengenal satu sama lain. Setelah saling memahami baru ditemukanlah perasaan nyaman, maka semua akan tersampaikan dengan mudah. Syukur-syukur bisa mendapatkan kimestri dan rasa sayang. (?)

"Hoh. Ternyata kau cukup aktif dengan kegiatan sekolah? Setelah melihat nilaimu yang penuh dengan warna merah kukira kau tidak mengikuti hal yang positif selama di sekolah."

Aku memajukan bibir bawahku menerima komentarnya. "Sensei terlalu rendah menganggap diriku. Aku ini punya banyak kelebihan diluar urusan akademik. Jadi Sensei seharusnya mengenal lebih banyak tentangku."

"Yeah baiklah… itu bisa dilakukan secara perlahan. Yang lebih penting kita mulai dengan aljabar ini!"

Ternyata setelah semua yang kukatakan dia tetap keukeuh dengan rumus aljabar di halaman itu. Aku berusaha memahami angka-angka itu… tapi 'Oh tidaaak! Mataku sakit.'

"Ayolah, jangan cemberut seperti itu! Kau tahu mukamu sudah cukup abstrak." Aku langsung menghentikan kernyitan di wajahku yang memang kubuat berlebihan.

"Aku akan menjelaskan penyelesaian ini, jadi perhatikan baik-baik!"

Tidak ada pilihan untuk setidaknya memperhatikan. Berusaha menjadi murid yang baik, aku membuka telingaku lebar-lebar, mendengarkan suara Sasuke yang mengalun merdu ketika menjelaskan tiap langkah padaku. Jarinya yang putih menunjuk satu persatu angka. Tapi melihat bagaimana tangan putih bergerak di atas buku, hal itu malah lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan daripada angka-angka yang dijelaskannya.

Tangannya putih susu dan terlihat sangat mulus. Jarinya panjang dan agak lentik di ujung. Tapi tekstur tulangnya tergolong cukup kekar dan lebar. Namanya juga tangan laki-laki. Coba kuperhatikan. Lebar mana dengan tanganku ya?

"Kau mengerti?" Tanya Sasuke yang membuatku tersentak dari perhatianku terhadap telapak tanganku yang terbuka. Aku menoleh kepadanya dan dia kembali bertanya. "Apa kau paham?" Aku berkedip sekali masih dengan menatapnya. Baru setelah itu aku menggeleng pelan karena kenyataannya yang aku perhatikan adalah tangannya bukan penjelasannya.

 _PLAK._ Buku yang Sasuke raih mendarat di atas kepalaku.

"Aduh! Ittai…"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau perhatikan dari tadi? Kau tahu aku sedang berusaha keras membuat penjelasan yang mudah untukmu." Gerutunya dengan raut datar.

Aku mengusap-usap kepalaku yang sempat ditiban Sasuke oleh buku tebal tadi. "Tapi tidak perlu memukul jugakan?" Protesku.

"Kau lupa? Ibumu sendiri tadi yang menyuruhku." Timpalnya. Mengingat wanita itu yang menganjurkan untuk memukul kepalaku agar otakku kembali bekerja membuatku mengasemkan bibir. Tapi aku tidak mengira jika Sasuke akan langsung menurutinya. Dan jangan bilang jika sebenarnya itu sifat asli Sasuke sendiri. Maksudku mungkin dia memang sedikit kasar orangnya, juga agak serius.

Padahal ini baru soal pertama.

"Baiklah akan kuulangi dari awal."

Tanpa ada pilihan kali ini aku memperhatikan penjelasannya.

Aku terkagum ketika menyadari ini cukup mudah. Tidak sesulit ketika aku berusaha mencernanya sendirian yang langsung membuatku pusing tujuh keliling.

'Oh jadi ini harus ditemukan terlebih dahulu, setelah diketahui x dimasukkan ke dalam rumus kedua untuk mencari y. Kemudian x dan y ditambahkan dan selesai…' Pikirku sambil manggut-manggut.

"Bagus. Sepertinya kau sudah cukup mengerti di bab aljabar." Kata Sasuke selesai mengoreksi soal yang diberikannya padaku.

Sepertinya jawabanku benar, membuatku merasa bangga. Ternyata daya kerja otakku masih cukup bagus dan mungkin aku bisa pintar dengan berusaha.

Ini semua berkat Sasuke. _Wel_ l, penjelasan dia lebih sederhana daripada guruku di sekolah. Lebih singkat padat dan jelas otomatis tidak membuatku ngantuk.

Sasuke kembali membalik buku paket mtk itu ke halaman selanjutnya. Kali ini aku kembali meringis pucat mendapati rumus yang bahkan tidak satupun lambangnya dapat kubaca. Apa pula diagram garis yang melengkung-melengkung itu?

Efek pusingnya bahkan lebih nendang daripada yang seharusnya. Karena rumus aljabar sebelumnya tidak serumit ini dan masih bisa kubaca.

Sasuke mulai kembali menjelaskannya. Tetapi otakku tidak bekerja seperti sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau malah bengong? Kau bahkan tidak menjawab ketika kupanggil."

"Ah maaf!" Gumamku, menatap wajah Sasuke yang hanya berekspresi datar.

Bagaimana dia memukul kepala orang dengan raut tanpa emosi?

"Jadi apa kau mengerti apa itu turunan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Lama aku menjawab dan hanya bergumam. "Ermm…"

"Bisa kau ulangi?" Pintanya.

Jujur, aku tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang tadi Sasuke jelaskan, tapi aku ingat hal satu ini. "Seorang anak diturunkan oleh ayahnya, ayahnya diturunkan oleh kakeknya, kakeknya diturunkan oleh buyutnya-"

 _PLAK~_ Lagi lagi pukulan itu mendarat di kepalaku. Akupun mengaduh.

"Bisakah kau serius sedikit?" Ujarnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak memukul?" Timpalku. "-jika kau terus memukul kepalaku bisa-bisa aku menjadi bodoh." Aku menjadi kesal. Sudah kubilang dari awal aku tidak suka seseorang memukul kepalaku. Aku bahkan membuat tutor pertamaku mengundurkan diri karena aku terlau jengkel dengan hal ini. Dan sialnya tutor yang satu ini juga suka memukul kepala orang.

"Tanpa aku memukul kepalamu kau sudah bodoh _dobe_." Ucapnya yang membuatku mendelik tidak terima.

"Kau-"

"Kau tidak seharusnya marah. Aku ini gurumu kau sadar. Lagi pula ibumu sendiri yang bilang jika kau bodoh. Aku hanya meniru apa yang dikatakannya." Potong Sasuke, mengatakan hal itu dengan nada santai.

Sayangnya seorang murid diharamkan berkelahi dengan gurunya. Ibu bisa langsung melemparku ke asrama jika aku membantahnya.

Melihatku tidak dapat membalas perkataan apapun seringaian meremehkan tersungging manis di bibir pemuda tampan itu. Tapi tidak semanis itu. Karena semanis apapun seringaian itu tetap saja merupakan sebuah seringaian iblis.

Oke, aku mengalah kali ini.

(_ _ ) _cepetin alurnya. Gara-gara lupa gimana cara nulisnya._

Hari ke hari kegiatan les privat ini kami lakukan.

Selama itu juga aku merasa senang, walaupun lagi-lagi kepalaku di getok. Aku tidak dapat memahami soal ini. Kesulitan mengerjakan dan Sasuke menghampiriku, di belakang tubuhku ia menuntunku. Bau badan tubuhnya yang wangi tercium. Sangat segar. Wajahnya dekat. Dan itu membuat tubuhku panas dingin.

Akupun mulai menjadi gila.

Hampir tiap malam aku memimpikannya, dan gawatnya beberapa dari itu.. adalah mimpi yang tidak pantas.

Rasanya seperti mendapat kutukan. Tiap kali Sasuke berada di dekatku; tubuhku memanas, jantungku berdebar dan aku tidak berani menatap matanya. Di puncak ini suasana pun berubah menjadi canggung. Sudah tiga bulan semenjak Sasuke mengajariku hampir dari semua pelajaran, hingga nilai harianku tidak lagi jeblok. Cara mengajar Sasuke yang efektif dan efesien- sanggup membuatku meningkat pesat hingga Kiba dan Lee bertanya padaku terheran-heran. Dan selama itu juga perasaanku tumbuh semakin kuat. Tidak hanya canggung, sekarang aku mulai ingin menerjangnya tiap kali dia berada terlalu dekat. Jika terus seperti ini aku mungkin bahkan tidak akan bisa lagi mengendalikan diriku.

Tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Aku ingin Sasuke manjadi milikku. Sekarang juga aku harus manyatakannya, sebelum masa kontraknya sebagai tutorku akan selesai dalam satu minggu, sehingga mungkin setelah itu aku tidak punya kesempatan lagi.

"Sa-suke!" Selama ini aku memanggilnya dengan nama depannya, karena rasanya aneh jika harus memanggilnya sensei ataupun kakak. Lagipula kita akhirnya menjadi lebih akrab dengan memanggil nama depan satu sama lain.

"Hn?" Sasuke menjawab dengan posenya berdiri membaca buku tidak jauh dari sampingku, namun aku hanya menoleh padanya sekilas dan masih tidak berani manatapnya. Karena rasanya- jika aku menatap matanya sekarang, mungkin aku malah membatu dan lupa tentang semua susunan kalimat yang harus dikatakan.

Aku meremas celanaku ketika berpikir, berharap ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. "A-aku.. menyukaimu." Jantungku serasa menjadi kuda lari di medan perang pada detik ini. Akhirnya aku mengatakannya, tubuhku sudah panas dingin menunggu sebuah respon dari pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Aku tahu."

Aku mendongak dengan mata melebar. 'Jadi selama ini dia tahu?' Perasaan tidak menentu yang serasa berada di ujung kematian, luntur dengan percuma begitu saja. Sementara hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke sebagai sebuah tanggapan.

Aku menatapnya lurus, berharap dia akan memberikan jawaban yang pasti. Dan aku harap dia menerima perasaanku.

"Aku juga menyukaimu,"

Senyumanku hampir berkembang ketika mendengar hal itu, tapi ternyata perkataannya tidak hanya sampai disitu. "-tapi hanya sebagai adik."

Aku membuka mulutku dan mengernyit. "Adik?" heranku. Rasanya lucu mendengar kalimat itu keluar darinya. Jadi selama ini Sasuke menganggapku adik? Aku memang tidak memiliki saudara, dan pernah berpikir untuk memiliki saudara. Tapi aneh rasanya jika Sasuke, guru privat yang hanya memiliki selisih umur dua tahun itu menganggapku sebagai adiknya.

Sasuke mengangguk memastikan.

"Hahah.." Aku tertawa dramastis. "Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu dengan tulus, dan aku pikir aku mencintaimu." Tambahku lagi dengan penegasan. Aku ingin Sasuke menanggapi perasaanku dengan serius.

"Kau gay?"

' _Crap!_ ' kini dia menanyakan orentasiku.

Aku sendiri juga heran semenjak bertemu dengan Sasuke- tadinya aku menyukai harem dengan cewek-cewek imut, tadinya aku menyukai dada Miyabi-chan dan pernah bermimpi tidur di atasnya, tadinya aku menyukai scene rok tertiup angin hingga celana dalamnya terlihat. Tapi setelah bertemu Sasuke – aku bahkan tidak lagi menyentuh PS-ku.

 _Well_ , mungkin aku bi.

"Tadinya tidak gay. Tapi aku tidak keberatan menjadi gay karenamu." Jawabku apa adanya.

Sasuke-pun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu."

"Kenapa?" Berdiri dari duduk, aku menatap Sasuke dekat dengan ekspresi menuntut. Jawabannya begitu tegas sehingga membuatku kecewa. Tidak bisakah dia memikirkannya sebentar?

"Ka-karena" Pandangan Sasuke beralih ke tempat lain dan menjawab "-aku straight. Tentu saja." baru kembali menatapku.

Oh-yeah.. dia straight. Aku tahu itu. Tapi _feeling_ -ku selama ini mengatakan jika sebenarnya dia sedikit memiliki perasaan padaku. Karena walaupun ketus dan agak angkuh, Sasuke terasa sedikit perhatian terhadapku. Misalnya; dia akan lebih dulu berada di kamarku menungguku pulang sekolah, lalu akan memarahiku jika telat, mengomeliku karena terlalu banyak makan ramen, menasehatiku tentang ini dan itu, dia bahkan lebih cerewet dari ibuku. Itu tandanya dia sayang kepadaku bukan? Tidak mungkin jika hanya merasa sebagai tutor dia akan bersikap rempong untuk mengurusi orang lain. Itu sudah pasti. Makannya kupikir aku masih memiliki kesempatan.

"Ayolah.. berikan kesempatan padaku Sasuke!" Mohonku dengan menatap lurus padanya, aku maju satu langkah, dan Sasuke mundur satu langkah. "Kumohon...!" dengan menautkan tangan di dada, sambil memasang wajah anak anjing dibuang, aku berusaha membujuk –atau lebih tepat dibilang mengemis, agar Sasuke mau memberikanku kesempatan.

"Tidak."

"Ahh.. aku punya ide." Mengingat besok UAS sudah dimulai –itu artinya aku harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku, dan menunjukan jika aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk bersanding dengannya. Dia pasti akan senang jika nilaiku bagus-bagus. Dan mungkin karena saking terharunya, karena dapat menyulap rangking akhir sepertiku mendapat tempat –setelah itu dia akan mempertimbangkan kembali untuk mau menerimaku. "Aku ingin kita bertaruh!"

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menyatakan cinta pada seseorang. Dulu waktu SMP aku sempat menyukai Sakura teman sekelasku. Tapi aku ditolak bahkan sebelum menyatakan suka, itu malah membuatku ilfill kemudian, bagaimana seorang gadis bisa sangat percaya diri sampai menjatuhkan seorang pemuda polos?

"Jika tidak ada satupun nilai merah di nilaiku besok, kau harus menjadi kekasihku!"

Jadi untuk pertama kalinya –ketika aku serius menyatakan cinta, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menyerah. Orang yang aku sukai ada dihadapanku sekarang. Dan aku bisa meraihnya dalam sekali jangkauan tangan.

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan mendapat nilai merah. Kau pikir siapa yang mengajarimu?!" Ucap Sasuke tajam, memandangku seolah aku ini adalah makhluk terbodoh di dunia. Dan akupun menepuk jidatku.

"Ahaha... kau benar. Kalau begitu aku akan mendapatkan peringkat seratus besar di sekolah. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke masih menatapku datar. Dan aku mulai merasa... ahh iya... standarku rendah sekali untuknya. "Kalau begitu lima puluh besar." Tidak ingin dianggap payah lagi, akupun menaikkan tawaranku. Yakin tidak yakin untuk mendapatkan tingkat setinggi itu, aku pasti akan berusaha mati-matian. Ini semua untuk mendapatkannya.

Aku menjulurkan kepalaku, memasang _puppy ayes no jutsu_ terbaikku. Memandangnya memohon seperti anjing di buang atau apalah itu. Yang penting terlihat sangat begitu kasihan agar Sasuke mau memungutku.

"Kenapa aku harus setuju?" Tapi Sasuke tetap menolak, dia bahkan mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping dan tidak memandangku.

Membuatku lagi-lagi kecewa. Tapi aku masih tidak putus asa.

"Sasuke... yeah. Ini berat loh. Aku bahkan tidak pernah dapat masuk 200 besar. Dan tidakkah kau pikir 50 besar itu merupakan keajaiban, dan keajaiban itu mungkin dapat terjadi karenamu. Ayolah... jika aku menjadi pacarmu mungkin aku akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Karena aku akan terus berusaha untuk pantas bersanding denganmu, Sasuke." Rayuku. Sebelumnya aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk memperbaiki diri untuk orang yang kusuka. Well, cinta memang perlu usaha dan pengorbanan.

"Tidak bisa."

"Sasuke~!" Panggilku melas, tapi dia masih tidak menolehkan wajahnya padaku. Jika dia benar-benar tidak meyukaiku, harusnya dia akan menatapku tajam seperti biasa dengan muka datarnya, iyakan? Melihat sikapnya yang kupikir dia sedang bimbang. Aku tidak ingin pesimis dengan mengira dia terlalu muak melihatku yang terus-terusan memaksanya, sehingga membuang mukanya. Membuat tanganku mulai gatal ingin meraihnya. Mungkin dia akan berpikir ulang jika aku menciumnya.

Memegang kedua bahunya, aku mendekatkan wajahku untuk meraih bibirnya dengan bibirku. Sasuke agaknya terkejut. Tapi aku merasa senang hingga perutku terasa dipenuhi kupu-kupu, ketika rasa lembut dari bibir Sasuke membuatku ingin menikmatinya lebih-

Sasuke mendorongku dengan keras.

Mata hitamnya menatap padaku dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat diartikan, kemudian dia menyambar tasnya. "Sepertinya kau perlu istirahat agar kembali waras! Hari ini kita sampai disini." Ucapnya. Kemudian pergi dengan tergesa dan membanting pintu.

Tinggalah aku seorang diri berdiri termangu.

Jadi ini rasanya patah hati?

...

SASUKE POV

Menutup pintu, aku bersandar pada bidang kayu itu sambil mengambil nafas. Jantungku yang masih berlarian belum tenang juga, justru terasa semakin kencang saat insiden Naruto menciumku tadi kembali berputar tanpa dapat kuhapus.

Sambil mencengkram kemeja di depan dada, aku merosot dan dalam posisi berjongkok –aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Aku tahu ini sangat tidak Uchiha sama sekali. Tapi bahkan Uchiha Sasuke adalah manusia biasa. Diluar mungkin aku dapat bersikap dingin, tapi ketika hanya sendirian –banyak sekali hal yang kupikirkan, aku bahkan dapat berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila jika terlalu banyak masalah.

"Cck!" Saat ini perasaanku sedang campur aduk. Kenyataannya aku sudah lama sadar jika aku juga menyukai bocah pirang bodoh itu. Sementara aku tidak mengharapkan apapun untuk dapat memiliki hubungan, tiba-tiba si bodoh itu mengaku padaku begitu saja, bahkan memaksaku untuk memberikannya kesempatan.

Mungkin kalian pikir –jika aku juga menyukainya, kenapa tidak aku untuk menerimanya? Hal ini tidaklah sesederhana itu. Menjalin hubungan saat ini hanya akan menyusahkanku. Aku perlu fokus untuk bekerja dan menyelesaikan kuliahku. Sementara Naruto masih pelajar. Dia masih ABG dan dia pasti masih labil. Walaupun mungkin aku gay, dan meskipun aku menyukai bocah itu, sebagai orang dewasa aku harus berpikir lebih jauh seperti apa hubungan itu akan terjadi di masa depan. Maka dari itu jika hubungan ini tidak akan memberikan manfaat, lebih baik tidak. Terutama pacaran dengan remaja, mereka hanya akan sibuk memikirkan kesenangan sendiri, sementara aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk itu.

Dan lagi –bibi Kushina sudah terlalu baik padaku. Aku tidak ingin wanita sebaik itu membenciku karena sudah menjerumuskan anaknya.

"Hahh..." Memijat pangkal hidungku lelah, sepertinya aku perlu segelas air.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur di dalam apartemen kecilku.

Rasanya memusingkan sekali jika harus berpikir –bagaimana aku akan menghadapi bocah pirang itu dalam pertemuan yang masih tiga kali lagi.

.

"Kemana ini anak!" Bibi Kushina menggerutu ketika harus mematikan sambungan teleponnya yang mendapat sahutan suara operator. "Maaf ya Sasuke-kun. Anak ini benar-benar payah. Kenapa jam segini belum pulang?"

Jam sudah menujukan pukul empat sore. Biasanya aku akan datang pukul dua lebih seperempat, karena Konoha High School mendentangkan bel pulang sekolah pada pukul dua. Tapi bocah pirang itu belum pulang hingga sesore ini. "Mungkin dia ada latihan basket." Ucapku untuk menenangkan wanita berambut merah didepanku.

"Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk libur sejenak dari basket ketika hari les. Leskan hanya seminggu tiga kali. Benar-benar anak itu! bagaimana dia bisa membuat Sasuke-kun menunggu seperti ini." Bibi Kushina terliha kesal. "Lihat saja nanti, jika dia pulang akan langsung kujewer telinganya."

"Tidak apa-apa bibi. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" Tadinya aku menunggu di kamar Naruto seperti biasa. Kemudian akubertanya pada bibi Kushina kenapa Naruto belum pulang. Dan akhirnya kami menunggu di ruang tamu sambil mengobrol.

"Hati-hati Sasuke-kun!"

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Naruto mungkin sengaja menghidariku. Karena berikutnya bocah itu tidak pulang ke rumah lagi ketika waktunya bimbingan. Hingga tiga kali pertemuan terakhir menjadi kosong. Aku mendatangi rumahnya dengan percuma sementara melihat bibi Kushina tidak enak hati.

Sudah dapat dipastikan jika dia tidak pulang karena tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Wajar sih... jika dia mungkin sakit hati dan tidak mau melihatku lagi. Mungkin sekarang dia membenciku. Walaupun ada untungnya aku tidak perlu pusing menghadapinya lagi jika dia tetap memaksa. Yang itu artinya, ini semua akan berakhir begitu saja. Tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk ke rumahnya. Dan mungkin kita tidak akan lagi pernah bertemu. Memikirkan itu, entah kenapa membuatku kesal. Rasanya ada yang salah jika aku membiarkan ini benar-benar berakhir.

Bukannya merasa rileks untuk dapat kembali ke hari-hari biasa, aku justru merasa –sayang sekali. Kita bahkan tidak saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Tapi justru berakhir dengan kesan tidak baik. Naruto membenciku karena aku menolaknya, dan aku mulai merasa bersalah.

Gedung Konoha High School tetap sama dengan dua tahun yang lalu saat aku lulus dari sini. Aku bersandar pada gerbang sambil melipat dada. Berpikir apakah tepat untukku datang kesini. Bel pulang telah berbunyi, dan sebagian siswi yang keluar melewati gerbang terkikik bersama temannya saat melewatiku tidak kuperdulikan. _Well,_ aku bukan badut dufan yang membuat orang-orang harus terkikik tiap kali melihatku.

...

NARUTO POV

Rangking 78.

Aku menunduk dan menatap tajam lantai sambil memberengut. Padahal akau sudah berusaha keras, aku sudah kemana-mana membawa buku, ke kantin, tidak ikut bermain basket, bahkan ke-WC, sampai-sampai teman-teman dan para guru khawatir jika aku kerasukan jin kutubuku. Itu semua aku lakukan untuk benar-benar menguasai materi sehingga dapat berada di 50 besar. Tapi rupanya angka itu terlalu tinggi untukku. Rasanya aku menyesal sudah berusaha keras. Dan aku juga menyesal telah melewatkan waktu terakhirku untuk bertemu Sasuke.

Sekarang aku semakin tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya.

Aku memang bodoh. Sama sekali tidak cocok untuk disandingkan dengan Sasuke yang pintar dan keren.

Aku merasa benar-benar payah.

Setidaknya aku harus menganggap ini sebagai sebuah pelajaran.

Bersama dengan Sasuke selama tiga bulan sebagai tutorku, tidak hanya pemuda itu mengajariku berbagai mata pelajaran.. tapi dia juga mengajariku tentang kehidupan, tentang pengalaman, tentang bagaimana jatuh cinta, kemudian patah hati dibuatnya.

Yeah... hidup memang harus penuh warna. Dan ada waktunya seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak selalu berwarna oranye, sesekali menjadi abu-abu mendung juga tidak ada salahnya.

Aku berjalan dengan lunglai, tidak memperdulikan seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. "Naruto!" suara fals yang sangat kukenal membuatku yakin untuk tidak perlu menoleh.

"Kau hebat bisa sampai di nomer 78. Padahal biasanya ada di nomer 315 paling akhir sendiri." Pemuda pecinta anjing itu tengah berjalan menjajariku. Ketahuan sekali jika dia pecinta anjing karena baunya juga seperti anjing.

"Kau mengejekku Kiba." Saat ini aku sedang merasa kesal. Jadi sama sekali tidak ada mood berbicara dengan si mulut besar satu itu. Bahkan akan lebih baik jika dia tidak muncul.

Menjauhlah jika tidak ingin digigit oleh rubah rabies, dasar anjing kampung!

"O-oiy! Kenapa kau? Bukannya kau mustinya senang. Kenapa malah gloomy begini?"

"Aku butuh sendirian sekarang." Ucapku dan pergi meninggalkan sahabat karibku satu itu. Dia tertinggal di belakang sana mungkin saking syoknya melihat sahabat yang biasa konyol bersamanya depresi seperti ini.

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Sebenernya aku merindukan Sasuke. Namun kelihatannya aku tidak memiliki hak untuk menemuinya. Secara sengaja aku sudah menghindarinya –karena aku pikir Sasuke tetap akan memandangku bodoh jika aku belum membuktikan kepadanya. Dia pasti akan tetap menolakku, namun jika aku datang setelah mendapat peringkat 50 besar aku pikir Sasuke sedikit melunakkan penolakannya. Namun ternyatan aku tidak sanggup meraih kualifikasinya. Membuatku tidak memiliki nilai untuk bertemu dengannya kembali.

"Hahh... Sasuke..." Menghela nafas sambil memanggil namanya. Andai aku bisa melihat wajah rupawannya lagi, andai aku dapat mendengar suara merdunya lagi ketika menjelaskan rumus-rumus.

"Naruto!"

Dan kini telingaku mulai berhalusinasi. Saking rindunya aku sampai mulai mendengar suaranya menyebut namaku.

Aku masih tetap berjalan sambil menunduk. Seolah di dunia ini tidak ada satupun yang menarik. Jangan heran jika nantinya aku menabrak tiang bendera.

"Dobe!" Seseorang menarik tangan kananku hingga membuatku mengangkat kepala dan menoleh. Tidak hanya terkejut, jantungku mulai berlompatan ketika mataku mendapati sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul di depanku sekarang.

"Sa-Sasuke?!" Panggilku seolah tidak percaya.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

Tentu saja itu Sasuke. Tidak mungkin bintang iklan rejoice dengan rambut hitam bercahaya di bawah terik matahari -yang sedang menghampiri murid SMA biasa sepertiku. Lalu kenapa dia disini?

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Kita perlu bicara!" Ucapnya.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Tidak perlu tapi-tapian! Ayo ikut denganku!"

Sasuke menggeretku sambil menggandeng tanganku. Berjalan keluar dari sekolah tanpa memperhatikan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap kami heran.

Rasa hangat dari tangan halus Sasuke yang menggandengku menjalar hingga ke wajahku. Aku dapat merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu di perutku, dan itu membuatku mulai dipenuhi oleh harapan kembali. Rasanya seperti di tarik dari sumur gelap.

"Aku pikir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Ucapku, menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk sambil tersenyum ragu. Sasuke menoleh, tapi tidak sampai melihat padaku.

"Kau sudah menyerah?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng kuat. "Tentu saja tidak! Walaupun aku hanya bisa mendapat nomer 78, aku akan berusaha lagi jika kau mau memberikanku kesempatan lagi." Ujarku menggebu-gebu. Sasukelah yang telah datang menemuiku, dia telah repot-repot datang ke sekolah –hanya untuk bertemu denganku yang sudah bukan lagi muridnya. Itu tandanya selama ini dia memikirkanku kan?! Tentu aku tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini. Walaupun sudah sekali gagal, seharusnya aku tidak menyerah begitu saja. _Well_ , akan kukejar cintaku sampai dapat.

"Kau sudah gagal. Tapi masih keras kepala juga rupanya." Komentar Sasuke, dan akupun menyengir lima jari.

"Itulah kelebihan dari Uzumaki Naruto!" Timpalku percaya diri.

...

"Kita- ini apartemenmu bukannya?" Masuk dengan ragu pada sebuah apartemen kecil, aku menatap sekeliling, melihat apartemen ini hanya memiliki satu ruangan luas. Namun semuanya tersedia disini dengan pengaturan yang cukup rapi.

"Hn." Jawaban Sasuke yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke kamarmu? Kau tidak takut kuserang?" Tanyaku frontal. Dan onysknyapun melirikku dengan tajam, namun beberapa saat kemudian melembut.

Aku berdiri menatapnya. Sambil mengendus-endus... ruangan ini dipenuhi oleh bau Sasuke. Jangan mengira aku ini anjing tukang mengendus. Hanya saja aku sedikit sensitif dengan bau Sasuke yang amat kusukai itu, sehingga hidungku menjadi peka tanpa disuruh. Berada di kamar Sasuke benar-benar membuatku excited. Gawat! Tubuhku mulai menjadi panas.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku di tiga kali pertemuan terakhir?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggeruk kepala, aku bahkan juga menyesali itu. Harusnya aku tidak perlu menghindari Sasuke, walaupun canggung dan tidak enak suasana setelah ditolak, tidak semestinya aku takut menjadi masokis, harusnya aku tetap menemuinya dan mengatakan aku menyukainya berkali-kali hingga dia ikut menjadi gila. "Maaf!" Hanya itu yang dapat aku katakan.

"Sepertinya aku dapat lega karena sepertinya kau memang hanya labil mengatakan kau suka padaku."

"Tidak!-"

"Yeah... karena jika kau menyukaiku tidak mungkin kau akan membuang bagitu saja kesempatan terakhir bertemu denganku."

Aku menatapnya dengan seksama. Tidak menduga hal itu akan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "Aku serius menyukaimu. Aku hanya.. _well_ \- merasa kau tidak akan nyaman karena aku akan terus membahas itu, lalu kemudian tidak akan sempat untuk belajar." Jawaban yang memang sempat aku pikirkan dari kemarin-kemarin. Walaupun aku bodoh dalam mengingat materi, kalau aku berpikir terutama untuk sebuah alasan, aku memiliki dokumen di dalam laci pada otakku. Aku benar-benar harus berpikir ketika serius menyukai Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya otakku hanya terisi dengan cowok pantat ayam itu. Dan mungkin itu sebabnya laciku tidak muat untuk menampung banyak materi, sehingga tidak heran peringkatkupun hanya dapat mentok di angka 78.

"Kau memang bodoh."

"Yeah... _i can help it_."

"Jangan sok inggris! Kau medok sekali."

"Hahah..." Aku tertawa, rasanya suasana sedikit cair dengan komentar Sasuke yang pedas tapi lucu itu. "Jadi kau membawaku kesini karena ingin memberikanku kesempatan?" Tanyaku dengan harapan mulai tinggi.

Habis jika dilihat-lihat –kenapa Sasuke harus membawaku ke apartemennya dari banyak tempat untuk dapat berbicara empat mata. _Well,_ ini rasanya seperti undangan bagiku.

"Hn,."

"Serius?" Senyumku berkembang dan aku mendekat padanya. Kuraih kedua tangannya, dan aku menatapnya dengan binar harapan.

Author POV

Wajah yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu tampan dari remaja berambut pirang itu terlihat manis di mata Sasuke, Naruto menatapnya begitu intens dengan binar harapan itu membuat Sasuke meneguk ludah. Rasanya tidak tega untuk membuat wajah itu kembali tertekuk karena dipenuhi raut kecewa.

Sasuke sudah menyeret Naruto hingga masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Tapi terlihat pemuda raven itu masih belum bisa bicara secara langsung.

"Wajahmu menjijikan." Tiba-tiba itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, ketika ia menoleh ke samping dengan telinga yang memerah.

Bahu Narutopun merosot, dan pegangannya pada tangan Sasuke terlepas. Rasanya lumayan nyelekit juga ketika dibilang menjijikan oleh orang yang kausukai.

Naruto menunduk dengan muka tertekuk, kemudian berbalik. " _Well_ , mungkin aku memang terlalu menjijikan untukmu. Aku mencoba menyadari itu. Tapi jika kau menyeretku hanya untuk kembali menolakku, jangan lakukan hal itu! Aku bukan masokis."

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, namun tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Dia keceplosan begitu saja mengatakan hal kejam itu saat ia merasa canggung. Melihat bahu pemuda pirang yang terkulai lemas dihadapannya berjalan menjauh, membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Disamping itu urusan mereka bahkan belum selesai. Sasuke tidak boleh membiarkan Naruto pulang begitu saja. Apa yang dikatakannya tadi bahkan membuat semuanya lebih buruk daripada sebelumnya.

Langkah panjangnya menyusul remaja pirang itu, menyambar bahu itu agar berbalik, dan tanpa bosa-basi menubrukkan bibirnya pada bibir tebal milik Naruto.

Mata biru itu melebar dengan tidak percaya. Dulu dialah yang mencium Sasuke dengan paksa dan langsung di dorong oleh pemuda raven itu. Namun kini berbalik. Sasukelah yang menubrukkan bibir kepadanya.

Ini bukan mimpi kan? Jika ini mimpi, sungguh Naruto tidak ingin bangun. Iapun berdo'a pada Kami sama. Namun pikirannya terkesiap ketika ia merasakan pergerakan bibir Sasuke pada bibirnya. Menandakan jika ini bukanlah mimpi.

Tidak ingin pasif, tangannya meraih pinggul ramping Sasuke untuk membawa pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu lebih dekat. Naruto membuka bibirnya untuk meraup dan menghisap bibir yang tidak setebal miliknya itu.

Kekenyalan bibir mereka saling beradu. Sasuke menghisap bibir atas Naruto, dan Naruto mengigit bibir bawah Sasuke.

Kedua tangan Sasuke meremas rambut pirang yang lebih pendek darinya itu, mencengkramnya agar berciuman lebih dalam. Mereka saling membuka mulut dan membelitkan lidah, menggoda sat sama lain. "Haah- hhh..." Nafas mereka saling bertubrukan, dan semakin menjadi berat.

Naruto menyecap air liur Sasuke yang begitu manis, ketika lidah Sasuke masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ia tahu Sasuke ternyata lumayan _Good kisser._ Sementara Naruto sendiri baru pertama kali ini berciuman dengan orang sungguhan. Yeah... karena selama ini dia hanya berciuman dengan bantal. Tapi pemuda pirang itu tidak ingin kalah begitu saja. Ia menghisap lidah Sasuke yang berada di mulutnya, menghisapnya –seolah ingin memerah seluruh cairan manis dari benda kenyal itu.

"anngh~" Sasuke mengerang ketika Naruto tidak melepaskan lidahnya, sensasi hisapan Naruto membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Sebelum kemudian Naruto melepasnya, dan beralih mencoba merogoh mulutnya.

Ciuman mereka begitu liar dan memabukkan. Hingga tidak dapat dipungkiri suhu tubuh mereka meningkat, tanpa dapat mencegah celana mereka menggembung.

"Urmgh~" tersentak ketika tangan panjang Sasuke meraba miliknya, Naruto tahu ia sudah cukup sensitif disana. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar niat melakukannya. Jadi benar jika ini undangan? Masih dengan tetap berciuman, Naruto medorong Sasuke sehingga berjalan mundur, bocah SMA itu menindih tubuh mahasiswa itu ketika telah sampai di ranjang.

Dengan tangan menyangga tubuhnya di atas Sasuke yang terlentang, Naruto menyeringai seraya mengambil nafas. "Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan jika telah menerimaku, tapi langsung menyerangku." Mata birunya mengamati wajah putih yang telah bercampur dengan warna merah itu, bibirnya yang basah, dan mata hitam yang memantulkan wajah Naruto sendiri membuat pemuda tampan itu sangat menggoda saking erotisnya. Naruto tak kuasa meneguk ludahnya seolah dia haus, air liur Sasuke nampaknya tidak cukup untuk mengurangi dahaganya, dia ingin meneguk cairan lain dari lelaki rupawan satu itu.

Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain, terlihat tengah berusaha menyelami arti tatapan masing-masing, seolah semuanya akan lebih jelas hanya lewat pandangan mata.

Sasuke sadar ia telah berubah menjadi bodoh setelah bertemu Naruto. Dirinya menjadi tidak konsisten. Tadinya ia tidak menginginkan hubungan ini. Tadinya ia menentang hatinya, karena logikanya sama sekali tidak menguntungkan untuk terikat dengan siapapun, terlebih pada murid SMA, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Sasuke tidak ingin jalannya terhalang, karena tidak ada siapapun yang dapat diandalkannya –ia harus fokus, dan mengatur dirinya untuk mendapatkan masa depan yang terjamin, tidak membiarkan apapun menggoyahkan hidupnya.

Namun kenyataannya.. dia benar-benar telah jatuh pada bocah SMA itu. Ini benar-benar merepotkan. Hatinya terus gusar ketika ia menunggu Naruto pulang sekolah. Namun Naruto tidak juga muncul dan itu membuatnya kecewa. Dia bahkan harus bermasturbasi di kamar Naruto dengan menggunakan jaket oranye remaja itu, ketika merasa begitu sepi... tidak ada lagi yang bercerita berisik kepadanya, tidak ada lagi tingkah konyol yang membuatnya tertawa –padahal jarang ada yang dapat membuatnya tertawa. Hanya Narutolah satu-satunya orang yang dapat meramaikan harinya. Memikirkan Naruto benar-benar tidak ingin menemuinya lagi, menyadarkan Sasuke –jika tidak ingin semuanya berakhir begitu saja. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok konyol itu, yang membuat kehidupan datarnya yang kaku menjadi lebih berwarna.

Lalu telah dia putuskan. Walaupun nantinya akan sangat merepotkan, Sasuke tahu apa yang paling dibutuhkannya sekarang. Ia akan menerima pemuda di atasnya ini untuk menemaninya.

"Tindakan lebih meyakinkan dari perkataan." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas. Terlebih semakin jelas ketika tangannya melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu, membuka lebar dada putihnya yang membuat Naruto hampir meneteskan air liur. "Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan." Sasuke menyeringai menatap wajah mupeng Naruto yang menatap lapar tubuhnya.

Selama mengajar Naruto, selama itu pula Sasuke mengamati kelakuan muridnya sendiri. Dari tingkah bodoh hingga gestur kecilnya. Jadi tidak heran bagaimana ia sangat mengetahui –cara Naruto meneguk ludah saat posisi mereka begitu dekat, bagaimana pemuda pirang itu ketika melirik padanya, dan bagaimana wajahnya memerah ketika mereka bertatapan lebih dari lima detik, walaupun ketika mata biru itu tidak bertatapan dengannya –tapi tampak begitu bernafsu ketika jatuh pada bagian tubuh Sasuke yang lain.

Bukannya merasa risih, Sasuke malah jatuh cinta dengan mata cabul itu. Entah ia mendapat guna-guna atau apa dari Naruto, sehingga Sasuke sendiri ikut kepikiran tentang pemuda pirang bermata biru yang memiliki hasrat besar padanya tersebut.

"Yaampun Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu kau semesum ini." Komentar Naruto, dan langsung mendapat ekspresi malu muncul di wajah itu.

"Kalau tidak mau yasudah!" Sasuke mendorong dada Naruto, tapi Naruto segera menangkap kedua pergelangannya dan menekannya di kasur.

"Mana mungkin aku akan melawatkan kesempatan ini, ketika Sasuke yang sexy sengaja menggodaku." Ujar Naruto dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar melihat wajah merah Sasuke. " _Itadakimashu_ ~!" seperti mendapat durian runtuh, harapannya hanyalah ingin diterima menjadi pacar Sasuke, dan Naruto pikir akan butuh perlahan menuju hal yang ero. Tidak tahunya... rupanya Sasuke merupakan orang yang langsungan. Ia menegaskan hubungan mereka langsung menggunakan tubuh mereka.

Menyenangkan sekali dapat merasakan tubuh mulus Sasuke dengan bibir dan lidahnya seperti ini. Naruto ingin menelusuri semua permukaan putih ini, secepatnya, seluruhnya.

"Ahh~" Sasuke bergedik geli ketika bibir itu mengecup kulitnya, menjilati lehernya dan mengemut biji dadanya. Walau sedikit nyeri juga, ketika Naruto terlalu bersemangat menghisap kulitnya. "Akh- Pelan-pelan Naruto!" Sasuke hampir menggeplak kepala pirang itu, ketika dengan tiba-tibanya mengigit niplenya. Bocah blonde itu tidak hanya bersemangat, malah terlihat kalap menyerang dadanya. Dan ia menduga bekas merah sudah menyebar di kulit pucatnya sekarang.

"Cck!" Sasuke mulai merasa kesal. Ia sudah mengatakan pada Naruto untuk pelan-pelan, tapi bukan seperti feroplay, bocah SMA itu seolah bernafsu memakannya dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Sasuke mengangkat lututnya, dan mendorong Naruto hinggga terjatuh ke samping hingga ia berbalik di atas si pirang. "Teknikmu payah sekali _dobe_. Kupikir apa yang dikatakan mantanmu dengan feroplaymu yang grusah-grusuh?!" Ujar Sasuke.

Dengan masih terkejut, Naruto menatap sosok Sasuke di atasnya, yang mengurung tubuhnya diantara lengan dan kakinya. Wajahnya yang tampan sekaligus cantik tampak nakal ketika menyeringai, dan kemeja yang tidak di kancing menunjukan dada putihnya yang telah ia hiasi kissmark, dengan tubuh proposionalnya yang cukup atletis, sosok Sasuke terlihat sangat hot dan menggoda.

"Aku- tidak punya mantan." Jawab Naruto jujur.

Dan Sasuke mengerjab beberapa kali. "Jadi- kau belum pernah melakukannya?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau masih perjaka?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

Pemuda raven itupun menepuk jidatnya. "ahahha... bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan amatiran berada di atasku." Ia merasa konyol sekarang.

Naruto menjadi merasa tidak enak. Ini memang yang pertama kali untuknya. Dan kelihatannya Sasuke tidak menyukai tekniknya. Memang sih... dia hanya asal serang karena penasaran, disamping dia juga tidak sabaran untuk merasakan seluruh tubuh pemuda sempurna yang sudah lama diimpikannya.

Hahh... harusnya kau bilang dari tadi. Tutormu inikan bisa mengajarimu!" Kata Sasuke, sambil melepas kancing pemuda berkulit tan di bawahnya.

Mata hitamnya berkilat ketika melihat betapa eksotisnya tubuh itu. Naruto cukup memiliki banyak otot, terutama bagian perutnya. Tidak heran jika Naruto adalah pemain inti team basket di KHS.

"Kau bukan lagi tutorku. Kau pacarku sekarang."

Sasuke terkesiap dari acaranya membuka kancing celana Naruto. Ia mendongak dan mendapati wajah menyeringai Naruto.

"Hn... "kembali sibuk membuka celana Naruto, telinganya yang memerah terlihat mengintip di balik poninya.

'Naruto sangat besar!'

"Perhatikan ini sekarang! Aku akan memutuskanmu jika berikutnya teknikmu tetap payah." Selesai melepaskan baju sehingga mereka sama-sama telanjang bulat, Sasuke kembali merangkak di atas tubuh Naruto.

"Jangaaann~! Kenapa harus putus? Aku akan belajar dengan cepat untuk memuaskanmu aku janji." Seru Naruto menanggapi perkataan Sasuke yang seperti ancaman baginya. Jari kelingking yang sengaja disodorkan Naruto di depannya itu membuat Sasuke memutar matanya. "Kau tidak percaya?" Tanya si pirang ketika si raven seolah meragukan kemampuannya.

"Aku percaya..." Jawab Sasuke agar Naruto puas.

"Baguslah, sebuah hubungan harus dilandasi kepercayaan, Sasuke. Aku pasti akan menjadi laki-laki yang baik untukmu!"

"Mau dilanjutkan tidak ini?" Sasuke heran dengan semangat remaja itu, bagaimana Naruto bisa mengatakan hal yang memalukan dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Tentu. Silahkan lakukan sayang~!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

Kepala raven itu menunduk untuk meraih kulit tan di bawahnya menggunakan bibir. Ia mengecup dan sesekali menjilatnya, menghisapnya pelan...penuh perasaan, menelusuri dada bidang Naruto dengan perlahan dan teratur. Seolah-olah Sasuke tengah mengapresiasikan tubuh eksotis pemuda itu sebagai seni dari Tuhan yang bernilai.

Wajah Naruto memanas, ia malu sendiri diperlakukan selembut itu. Namun ia senang, menikmati bagaimana Sasuke begitu perhatian pada tubuhnya, hingga menciuminya dengan khidmad dan menjilatinya hingga terasas sensasi geli yang menyenangkan. Ia juga tidak melewatkan kesempatan cuci mata, melihat sosok eksotis itu menungging di atasnya.

"Nnh" Naruto sedikit merinding ketika mulut lembut Sasuke menggoda niplenya.

Naruto tidak mengira jika Sasuke orang yang romantis di atas ranjang. Ia sedikit sedih karena dapat menyimpulkan jika ini bukanlah pengalaman pertama Sasuke. Pemuda keren itu pasti sudah memiliki banyak pengalaman sehingga tekniknya sebagus ini.

Kepala raven itu turun, dan Naruto melenguh saat Sasuke meraih penisnya. Belum pernah ada yang orang lain yang menyentuh benda keramat itu. Dan Sasukelah orang yang pertama kali akan memanjakannya. Memikirkan itu membuat kejantananya berkedut senang dan semakin keras.

Sasuke berkedip menatap penis Naruto, takjub melihat sendiri bagaimana benda itu melompat dan membesar. "Burungmu terlihat bersemangat sekali Dobe." Kemontar Sasuke.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya. "Belum pernah ada yang memperhatikannya selain tuannya sebelumnya." Melihat penis gagahnya didepan wajah Sasuke membuat nafasnya semakin berat. Pikirannya was-was menanti pusakanya berada di mulut sensual beberapa centi darinya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?"

Sepertinya Sasuke berniat menggodanya. Sementara Naruto sudah ingin dimanjakan dengan burungnya yang manggut-manggut tidak sabar, Sasuke mengangkat alis menanti jawabannya.

"Aku harap kau mau menghisap juniorku!" Pinta Naruto _to the point_.

"Memangnya harus?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyangkalnya.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke. Kenapa kau terus-terusan menggodaku? Aku akan memakanmu sekarang juga jika aku hilang kesabaran." Ucap Naruto sedikit keras.

Seringai mengembang di bibir Sasuke ketika mendengarnya. Ia sedikit tertarik dengan mode liar Naruto. Sayangnya Naruto kurang berpengalaman dan Sasuke tidak ingin tubuhnya sudah rusak di hari pertaman memberi makan rubah liar satu itu.

Berikutnya penis besar itu sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Uhh~ yeah!" Paha Naruto bergetar kesenangan ketika rasa hangat melingkupinya. Ketahuilah jika selama ini salah satu mimpi kecil remaja satu itu adalah merasakan _blow job_. "Yeah... oh~ enak Sas!" dan akhirnya mimpi itupun tercapai. Lidah Sasuke dengan lihai menggoda urat sensitif penisnya, dan rasanya itu benar-benar nikmat. Ia bersyukur, sepertinya Dewa Jasin telah memberikan hidayah pada Sasuke, sehingga mahasiswa bergaya emo itu berubah pikiran untuk mau menjadi kekasihnya.

Sasuke memposisikan wajahnya menghadap Naruto yang sibuk meracau keenakan. Ia menjilat dengan menggoda penis kecoklatan di tangannya. "Lebih Sas! Hisap!" membuat sang pemilik penis merengek minta lebih.

Naruto meilirik wajah Sasuke yang begitu erotis memainkan penis itu.

Bibir itu mengapit permukaan kepala jamur itu, melahap lebih dalam batang itu perlahan hingga sampai ke pangkal. Sasuke dapat merasakannya hingga ke kerongkongannya. Ia mengeluarkannya lagi dan memasukkannya lagi. Lalu sesekali sengaja menghisapnya keras hingga membuat Naruto mengerang, meminta Sasuke mengulanginya lagi. Namun Sasuke sengaja tidak meningkatkan permainannya. Ia menyeringai melihat wajah frustasi Naruto.

"OMGHK!" Mata hitam Sasuke mendelik. Ketika dengan tangannya yang bebas, Naruto menekan kepala Sasuke, hingga batang kerasnya masuk lebih dalam pada rongga Sasuke.

"GHK~!" Tenggorokannya tertohok, hingga Sasuke ingin muntah. Pemuda raven itu berusaha menarik kepalanya dengan bantuan tumpuan tangannya untuk mendorong tubuhnya. Tapi Naruto tidak membiarkan kepala raven itu lolos, dan malah menekannya sambil memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, memperkosa mulut Sasuke yang nikmat.

"Uuuh yeah~!" Racau Naruto. Mencengkram kepala Sasuke, dan menggerakkannya maju mundur seolah itu hanyalah sebuah alat.

"Mmp-gk!" Bibirnya terasa sakit, ketika batang keras itu menggeseknya kasar. Sasuke mendelik ketika batang itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya, dan wajahnya di benamkan dalam pada selangkangan Naruto. Hingga Sasuke dapat merasakan rambut Naruto di wajahnya. Terlebih saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melewati kerongkongannya. Langsung menuju lambungnya tanpa ia telan.

Sasuke tidak dapat bernafas hingga matanya berair.

"Owh _FUCK_! Ahh~ ini benar-benar enak sialan...!" Naruto mengumpat ketika mengejan beberapa kali di dalam mulut Sasuke. Rasanya tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan coli. Semua stress yang ia tanggung selama ini untuk terus belajar dan memikirkan Sasuke terbebaskan begitu saja, Naruto merasa begitu lega.

"Oh-HOGH~!" Sasuke duduk bersimpuh ketika Naruto membebaskan kepalanya. Mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dengan mata berair, ia mengelap air liurnya. Semen Naruto tidak meninggalkan jejak karena langsung masuk ke dalam lambung Sasuke. "Uhhuk~! Kauu!" Mata hitamnya melotot tajam, sementara Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya minta ampun. "kau mau membunuhku? Hah- idiot! Hahh...hah," Dia bisa saja mati karena kehabisan nafas. Si bodoh pirang itu benar-benar tega dalam menggunakannya.

"Maaf... tapi itu benar-benar nikmat Sasuke." Naruto merangkak mendekatinya dan mencium kening Sasuke. "Sekarang giliranku untuk membuatmu enak." Mata onyks itu masih men- _death glare-_ nya. "Beri aku kesempatan untuk mencobanya dan belajar."

"Hn.."

Naruto meraih wajah Sasuke yang menoleh lagi ke arah lain. Dilumatnya bibir merah menggoda itu dan di hisapnya benda lunak itu, sebelum lidahnya masuk ke dalam dan mengivasi rongga basah Sasuke.

Naruto membawa tubuh Sasuke terlentang di bawahnya. Sebelah tangannya bergirlya di selutuh tubuh Sasuke, mengelus dada bidang pemuda cantik itu, mengusap perutnya yang cukup keras, dan meremas pantatnya dari samping.

Naruto menyudahi ciumannya dan turun kebawah. Meraih penis Sasuke di depan wajahnya, sementara menyeringai menatap wajah erotis Naruto yang tengah berharap padanya.

"Ah~!" Naruto menjilat dan batangnya, dari panggkal ke ujung. Paha Sasuke bergetar, tangannya mencengkram bantal, sementara kepalanya mendongak menikmati kenikmatan menyerang batangnya.

Naruto menyesap cairan asin dari lubang kencing Sasuke, tangannya memainkan kedua bola yang menggentung di bawahnya. Testis itu terasa lembut di tangannya, Naruto penasaran dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat Sasuke mengerang semakin sering ketika ia menyedotnya diantara lidah dan rahangnya.

Sementara memijit pelan penis Sasuke, Naruto pindah ke bawah karena penasaran dengan bagian berkedut itu. Lidahnya terjulur untuk merasakan permukaan berkerut benda itu.

"Ohh~" Tubuh Sasuke menggelinjang ketika lidah Naruto menggelitiki anusnya. Jujur jika bagian itu belum pernah dipermainkan, tidak olehnya ataupun orang lain. Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya pernah melakukan sekali dengan seseorang, dan karena otaknya yang pintar, dia dapat belajar dengan cepat. Terutama karena ia melakukannya dengan Naruto, tubunya menjadi rileks disamping distir dengan nafsu yang membuatnya berjalan begitu saja.

Naruto terus menjilatinya dengan intens, dan ia takjub ketika mulut anus itu tidak lagi berkerut dan malah sedikit terbuka. Ia membasahi jarinya dan memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam sana. Penasaran merasakan teksturnya yang ketat namun juga lembut menghisap jarinya. Jari tengahnya juga masuk ke dalam.

"Ahhk! Jangan~" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, ketika tersa tidak begitu nyaman. Rasanya aneh ketika ada yang bergerak di bawah tubuhmu. Namun terkadang terasa enak, terutama saat jari Naruto masuk begitu jauh dan membuatnya terkejut. "-hah-janhan nh- disana! Stop! Hah~" Sasuke tahu niat Naruto. Sasuke tidak yakin untuk menjadi bottom. Walaupun ia telah menyerahkan dirinya, tidak ada niat sebelumnya untuk rela ditusuk dengan batang sebesar penis Naruto.

"Stop! Hah~ jangan Naruto!" Protesnya.

Naruto mengernyit menatapnya, cengkraman di penis Sasuke mengerat, hingga membuat si raven melenguh ngilu, namun juga enak. "Kau sudah senafsu ini. Kenapa menyuruhku berhenti, Aku tahu rasanya sakit, tapi kau akan tetap menikmatinya bukannya." Ujar Naruto, menyeringai melahap tatapan tajam tanpa kekuatan itu, justru terlihat seperti memelas.

"Dob-beh~! Jangan disana kubilang!" Desisnya.

Namun Naruto terkekeh. "Tidak bisa sayang~! Aku ingin memasukimu sekarang.

Merasa kesal, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan menjambak kepala pirang menyebalkan itu. "Ah~ kau jadi istri yang bandel ya sekarang. Padahal tadi kau sendiri yang menggodaku." Naruto meraih tangan itu, dengan bantuan kedua tangannya ia menyatukan kedua tangan Sasuke di atas kepala raven itu, dan menekannya dengan tangan kiri agar tidak lepas. Sementara tangan kanannya mengait lipatan lutut Sasuke dan menariknya ke atas agar mengangkang. "Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Ujar remaja nakal itu.

Sasuke tidak dapat melawan sementara pergerakannya di tahan, masih menatap tajam dengan dahinya yang mengkerut, namun wajah itu berubah meringis ketika mulut anusnya di desak oleh benda keras di bawah sana.

"Akh- STOP! Tidak- berhenti disana! Aku belum siap idiot!" Teriak Sasuke agar berhenti. Agaknya merasa takut karena ini pertama kali ia dimasuki. Mengingat Naruto amatiran –itu bahkan membuatnya lebih takut lagi. "Stop! Hahh~ sakitt!" Badannya bergetar hebat, menerima penis Naruto menyeruak paksa melebarkan anusnya. "Kekh!" jempol kakinya menekuk ketika seluruh otot di tubuhnya mengejang menahan sakit. Air mata turun dari sudut matanya ketika Naruto benar-benar membobol pantatnya.

Naruto menikmati wajah kesakitan itu, lalu menjilat air mata di pelipis Sasuke. "Sssh~ sabar sayang... aku akan berusaha mencari sweet spotmu segera." Bujuk Naruto yang membuat Sasuke semakin ingin menyedot bibir itu dengan _vacum cleaner_. 'Gampang sekali dia berbicara'.

"Kau uh~ sangat ketat, dan nikmat. Jangan berkedut dengan panik seperti itu, penisku jadi agak ngilu tahu."

Naruto keenakan sementara Sasuke kesakitan disini. Naruto benar-benar perlu di getok kepalanya.

Dia tidak tahu saja jika rasanya ."benar-benar sakit bodoh! Ahh~ jangan bergerak tiba-tiba gah!"

Remaja pirang itu benar-benar bandel. Habisnya dia merasa tidak akan segera terasa membaik jika harus menunggu tubuh Sasuke menyesuaikan diri terhadap miliknya. Karena tubuh Sasuke tidak akan secepat itu beradaptasi. Miliknya benar-benar disini.

Naruto tetap menarik penisnya dan memasukannya lagi, membiarkan Sasuke menangis dan mengerang. "AHHH~!"Si pirang itu bahkan dengan tega menyentakkan miliknya, menghujam dalam... anus sempit Sasuke yang semakin licin oleh precumnya.

"Ah- jangan ANGH~!" Sasuke merasa pusing dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. _'yaampun! Apa yang dilakukan Naruto di bawah sana? Kenapa rasanya begitu nikmat?!'_ Sasuke tidak mempercayai ini. Naruto benar-benar melakukannya.

"Enak bukan? Hehe.." Si pirang itu tertawa senang. Sasuke tidak peduli lagi. Tidak disangkanya rasa sakitnya menipis dan sensasinya ditindih dengan kenikmatan. Naruto benar-benar meraih _sweet spot-_ nya sesuai dengan yang dia bilang. "Ahh~!" Sasuke akui. Ini berubah menjadi enak. Ketika penis keras di dalam tubuhnya mendobrak lebih dalam, dan menohok usus besarnya, menggesek dan menekan prostatnya, yang Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu letaknya. "Yeah~ disana!" namun pemuda pirang itu dengan gampang menemukan titiknya, seolah ini adalah takdir, jika tubuh mereka cocok satu sama lain.

"Yeah~ sayang...! aku tahu kau akan meminta lebih."

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke, lalu mengecup leher yang berkeringat itu. Sementara terus bergerak menggali kenikmatan, ia ingin memberikan sensasi nikmat yang lebih pada Sasuke. "Ahh! _More_ ~! Hahh.. _more_ ~ Naru-to!" racau Sasuke. Kedua tangannya menggelayut manja pada leher pemuda tan itu, sambil meminta lebih, menariknya lebih dalam untuk semakin intens meghisap dadanya.

 _CLAP CLAP_

Selangkangan Naruto dan bokong Sasuke berbenturan lagi dan lagi.

Penis keras itu semakin kasar dan dalam.

"Hnngh~ hah.." Sasuke merasa pusing dengan hasratnya yang melambung tinggi. "Aku- ingin datang! Hahh... kocok milikku Naruto!" Pintanya. Penisnya telah berkedut-kedut, tidak sabar untuk segera dibantu.

"Hnn~ kita harus datang sama-sama." Naruto sendiri juga merasakan batangnya semakin teganga oleh kenikmatan di bawah sana. Beberapa menit lagi penisnya pasti akan menembak tak terkendali.

Meraih penis keras Sasuke, Naruto memenuhi permintaan kekasihnya dan mengocok batang itu dengan cepat di antara tubuh mereka yang hampir berhimpitan.

Tangannya semakin erat memeluk punggung Naruto, dan membenamkan wajah merah mudanya di bahu pemuda tan itu. Ia mengerang keenakan, melenguh dalam ekstasi ketika tubuhnya mengejan, perutnya berkontraksi, dan penisnya seolah hampir melompat, ketika cairan putih menembak keluar dari lubang kencingnya. Membasahi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Annh-nnh enggk! Engh~Na-ru-to!" tubuh putih itu bergetaran di bawah tubuh pemuda tan Naruto, sementara terus mengeluarkan klimaksnya hingga habis. Dan ia merasa seolah meleleh, ketika Naruto mengalami hal yang sama, keluar di dalam tubuhnya.

'Ahh~ yeahh...uh~Sasss!"

Sasuke harusnya menggeplak kepala pirang di dekapannya karena sembarangan keluar di dalam. Tidak bisakah dia menarik penisnya dan keluar di atas tubuh Sasuke saja? Setidaknya permukaan tubuh Sasuke sudah berkubang oleh cairannya sendiri, jadi cairan mereka bisa bercampur.

"Sex benar-benar nikmat Sas! Terimakasih." Ujar remaja pirang itu mengecup dahi berkeringat Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Hn. Tapi bokongku sakit Dobe! Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Sasuke sedikit menyesalinya. Harusnya ia tidak membiarkan bocah seperti Naruto mengontrol permainan. Jika ia tidak sanggup berjalan dengan lurus sekarang, itu juga salahnya sendiri.

Naruto menjatuhkan diri di samping Sasuke, lalu memeluk tubuh ramping itu. "Iyaa... maaf. Sebagai hadiah karena membuat pengalaman pertamaku semenakjubkan ini, kau bisa membuatku menjadi pelayanmu sampai kau membaik, _my lord_."

"Bawa aku ke kamar mandi untuk dipijat kalau begitu."

Sasuke menaruh tangannya di bahu Naruto, dan pemuda pirang itu menyeringai senang melihat kelakuan manjanya. " _Yes my lord!_ " Ia bangkit sementara membawa Sasuke di lengannya.

' _well_ , sepertinya tuan putri ingin perwatan spa.' Sebenarnya Naruto ingin memanggilnya _princess_ karena rasanya lebih manis dan pas walaupun Sasuke termasuk pemuda yang tampan –namun dia _bishounen_ \- sebelum merubahnya menjadi _my lord_ . Tapi ia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke menjadi kesal, terlebih pemuda raven itu sudah kelelahan melayaninya. _Well_ , Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke kapok dan tidak membiarkannya masuk lagi.

...

"Ibu senang Sasuke-kun menerima undangan makan malam Ibu. Ini semua berkat Sasuke-kun sampai-sampai rangking akhir seperti Naruto menanjak hingga sampai anggka 78. Itu luar biasa loh..." Ujar Kushina.

"Naruto sudah berusaha keras. Aku tidak ragu jika dia bisa." Balas Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang bersinar. Ia memasukkan lauk lagi ke dalam mangkuk Sasuke, menyuruh pemuda itu makan lebih banyak.

"Terimakasih." Sasuke menyumpit nasi dan memakannya. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan makan malam seperti ini. Makan masakan rumah, bersama orang-orang yang hangat. Andai ia diizinkan untuk tinggal disini bersama Naruto dan bibi Kushina, dia pasti akan senang.

"Kalian terlihat semakin akrab." Komentar Kushina setelah lama mengamati interaksi Naruto dengan Sasuke.

"Yaa... begitulah. Sayang sekali Sasuke sudah tidak harus lagi datang ke rumah untuk mengajariku."

"Iyaa... sayang sekali. Bibi juga masih ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-kunloh. Bagaimana jika Sasuke-kun tinggal disini. Daripada harus menyewa apartemen, lebih baik uangnya disimpan untuk keperluan lain. Disini ada kamar kosong yang sayang sekali tidak ditempati. Aku harap Sasuke-kun mau menggunakannya."

Mata hitam itu menatap pada ibu Naruto tidak percaya. Mimpi apa ia semalam, sehingga mendapat undangan seperti ini. Dengan menawarinya untuk tinggal bersama, bukannya sedikit sama dengan memintanya untuk menjadi anggota keluarga.

"Itu bagus! Kau harus menerimanya Sasuke! Aku benar-benar setuju!" Seru Naruto dengan bersemangat. Mata birunya menatap ibunya penuh syukur.

"Lagipula rumah jadi lebih ramai dan menyenangkan jika kita bertiga tinggal bersama." Tambah Kushina.

"Ibu benar-benar malaikat." Naruto terharu dengan kemurahan hati wanita yang melahirkannya.

"Terimakasih. Tapi-" Belum selesai berbicara tangan kanan Sasuke sudah disambar oleh Naruto, dan tangan kirnya di genggam oleh wanita bersurai merah itu.

"Err~" Kushina dan Naruto, ibu dan anak itu sama-sama mengeluarkan puppy ayes no jutsu, membuat keringat besar timbul di kepala ravennya.

"Terima saja Sasuke. Ini kesempatan!" Bujuk Naruto. Isyarat matanya juga ingin mengatakan 'kau ingin hidup bersamaku kan?'

"Bibi benar-benar ingin Sasuke-kun tinggal."

"Emm... baiklah." Dan pemuda Uchiha itu tidak dapat menolak jurus maut kedua Kitsune itu.

Sasuke harap ia tidak memutuskan hal yang salah. Jika saja ibu Naruto tahu hubungannya dengan anaknya, Sasuke sudah siap ditendang dari sini. Kushina pasti akan menyesali keputusannya ini membawanya masuk ke rumah. Ini hanyalah pikiran negatif Sasuke sendiri.

_FIN_

* * *

Mulus banget mereka jadiannya. Wkwkwk. Tadinya akau mau bikin yang sedikit mbulet, misalnya Naruto ngambek pas Sasuke datengin dia di sekolah. Naruto manas-manasin Sasuke dengan nerangkul teman sekelasnya, terus akhirnya saling berdebat, hingga Sasuke kesel and akhirnya hilang kesabaran, dan langsung nyium Naruto biar dia berhenti cerewet. Ahh.. bodo. Yang penting tamat.

Lemon kebanyakan mikir, dan aku yakin nggak mungkin hot.

Intinya fanfict ini cuma ada senang-senang saja. I LOVE HAPPY ENDING.

#kabur


End file.
